Devices for automatically tightening an article of footwear have been previously proposed. Liu, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,433, titled “Automatic tightening shoe”, provides a first fastener mounted on a shoe's upper portion, and a second fastener connected to a closure member and capable of removable engagement with the first fastener to retain the closure member at a tightened state. Liu teaches a drive unit mounted in the heel portion of the sole. The drive unit includes a housing, a spool rotatably mounted in the housing, a pair of pull strings and a motor unit. Each string has a first end connected to the spool and a second end corresponding to a string hole in the second fastener. The motor unit is coupled to the spool. Liu teaches that the motor unit is operable to drive rotation of the spool in the housing to wind the pull strings on the spool for pulling the second fastener towards the first fastener. Liu also teaches a guide tube unit that the pull strings can extend through.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.